


Awful Gifts

by Epoxide (MiyuTanemura)



Series: Poxi's Holiday Bingo Card [5]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9138241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyuTanemura/pseuds/Epoxide
Summary: Eggsy ends up giving Harry a much uninspired gift but Harry forgives him anyway.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pt_tucker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pt_tucker/gifts).



> Another fill for my Holiday Bingo Card.  
> Huh, just imagine some reaally clashing colours. I didn't expect things to end up so mushy. OTL  
> Unbetaed.  
> Pt, hope you enjoy this little dumb thing. ^^'

It was Christmas Eve and Eggsy was dead tired.

He’d just finished a mission – with a few close calls that had had Merlin letting a string of curses in his ear – and had gotten back to London not too long ago. He was supposed to spend the Eve and Christmas day with his mum and sister but he’d given the excuse of work, as usual, and was happy to, at least, be able to spend Christmas Day with them.

He had some presents that he knew they would appreciate.

However, he let out a sigh as he turned and headed to the familiar door, there was one present he knew he’d failed at.

It wasn’t exactly his fault, though. He’d had time to think about presents for most of the people – and the time to do said shopping – but then the mission had a sudden start as he was looking for the most important gift. He’d started running after the marks and everything that wasn’t necessary for the mission got brushed away into the back of his mind.

It was only after, much later, that he returned to that crucial matter.

Alas, he didn’t have much time and so had to do a quick purchase something that he felt was beyond uninspired.

How would Harry react?

Not well because it was just…

Eggsy was embarrassed of what he brought Harry.

He should be better at this, shouldn’t he?

In the end he was going to go ahead with what he had right now, later he’d do better. Maybe in the morning…

He quickly fished the keys from his pocket and opened the door. He placed his bag on the floor, on a corner, quickly took off his shoes and let himself in, package in hand.

He found Harry siting on the sofa, sipping some whiskey as he watched a movie on the telly. His posture was relaxed, lit by the golden glow of the side lamps, a soft cardigan made him more approachable and that was basically everything Eggsy saw before Harry noticed him. A smile stretching his lips.

“You’re back, my dear boy.” He said as he stood and went to greet Eggsy. A simple brush of lips that left Eggsy breathless notwithstanding. As they parted Eggsy felt himself subjected to an analytical look from Harry. As he didn’t see anything that seemed too bad, he smiled and extended his hand, showing Eggsy that he should sit down.

Eggsy did, with a sigh as his frame was engulfed in the sofa. He started feeling tired.

“Yes, I’m finally home.” He gave the older man a tired smile.

“I wasn’t expecting you so soon. At least, not before you went to see your family.” Harry sat down beside Eggsy.

“I thought about going there but it would raise some questions. Besides, I don’t see no problem about comin’ to see you first, right?” Eggsy started bouncing his leg, feeling jittery. “It’s Christmas Eve and I’d like to spend it with ya.”

“Nothing would give me more pleasure, my boy.” Harry replied. “But first I should see if you’re comfortable. Do you want to eat or…?”

“I… maybe a change of clothes…” Eggsy acquiesced, subtly placing the package against the side of the sofa, out of sight.

“Very well. I’ll make you some tea.”

When Eggsy returned downstairs, feeling much cleaner and comfortable in some sweatpants and a hoodie, the living room had been completely transformed. Subtle Christmas ornaments had been lit or just given emphasis and the table and surrounding surfaces were laden with food – and the pot of tea was also there, a centrepiece. On the armchair sat a small package, no doubt about it being Harry’s present to Eggsy.

“Whoa. Bruv, you changed the room!” Eggsy’s mouth had fallen open.

“Come and sit. I have a present for you.” Harry held his hand out.

Eggsy took it and sat. Soon enough he was digging into the food because his stomach helpfully reminded him that he was hungry. Harry laughed at him as he drank some tea.

Midnight was closing in and soon enough Harry was standing and, his posture suddenly becoming formal, grabbed the package and held it out to Eggsy. It was the moment of truth, Eggsy gulped.

“Huh, I also ‘ave something for you but…” Eggsy stalled a bit.

“It’s fine, don’t worry.” Harry smiled reassuringly and that compelled Eggsy to grab the package and hand it to him.

Harry, politely, waited until Eggsy opened his gift before opening his.

Eggsy’s eyes widened, his mouth falling open once more.

“This is amazing!” It was a tie and accompanied by a tie-clip, both in colours that complimented Eggsy – and the tie-clip had something more, no doubt. “Thanks Harry.” Eggsy gave him a huge grin.

“You’re welcome, darling.” Harry replied as he carefully started to unwrap the package. From inside something fell into his lap, garish colours glaring at them both.

Eggsy lowered his face, cheeks burning in embarrassment.

Harry took it and gave a small shake. A reindeer that didn’t seem to have been knitted all that well smiled at him, too bright colours nearly hurting their sights and a bright red pom-pom protruding cheekily in the place where the nose was. Harry pressed something inside the fabric and suddenly lights came on.

Eggsy couldn’t take it anymore, he hid his face in his hands.

“Sorry, I’m so sorry.” He started saying, words coming in a small whine.

As he heard laughter Eggsy looked up at Harry dumbfounded.

The older man had thrown his head back and was laughing with gusto. The jumper having fallen in a bundle on his lap.

“I did not expect that, I can assure you…” He told Eggsy good-naturedly.

“I’m so sorry that it’s so awful. I just… didn’t have the time and didn’t want to come here empty-handed and…” Eggsy babbled, still fretting.

“No, don’t worry.” Harry waved him off unconcernedly. “I’ve gotten worse. But thanks for coming here to spend the Christmas Eve with me.” Harry grabbed Eggsy’s hand and gave a squeeze.

Eggsy jumped to the older man’s lap, kissing him passionately.

“No, thank _you_ for being here and making my Christmas great.” He hugged Harry tight, not wanting to let go, _ever_.

 


End file.
